digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon (Data Squad)
Biyomon is the name for several fictional characters from the Digimon franchise. It is a Bird Digimon and the partner of Sora, and a character from Digimon Savers as well. Its Japanese name is Piyomon. Its English name is a misspelling of the Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. In Adventure/02, Biyomon is voiced by Tifanie Christun in the dub and Katori Shigematsu in Japan. In Digimon Savers, Biyomon is voiced by Haruhi Terada. Description Biyomon resembles a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head, and a ring on one of her legs. Digivolution Biyomon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Savers: *'Fresh' (Baby I) - Puwamon *'Rookie' (Child) - Biyomon *'Champion' (Adult) - Aquilamon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Garudamon Abilities Biyomon can use its arm-like wings to fly. Attacks The only attack Biyomon has been seen using on television is Spiral Twister *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Flaps its wings, creating green flames in front of it, then shoots it out in a spiraling inferno. *'Cheep Cheep Attack' *'Pecking Attack' (Hard Beak): Pecks at its enemies. *'Ostri-Kick' (Ostrich Kick): Does a backward flip-like kick. *'Talon Twist' (Spiral Wing): Cartwheels at its opponents, attacking them with its talons, claws and beak. Appearances Digimon Savers In Digimon Savers, a male Biyomon appeared as the Digivolved form of Puwamon, who hatched from an egg that had appeared in the real world before Masaru's family. He became friends with Masaru's sister, Chika, and eventually vowed to protect her. However, when Masaru learned that if Biyomon and Chika became partners, they would be forced to join DATS. Thus, he became detirmined to keep Chika out of battles and vowed to send Biyomon to the Digital World as Digi-Egg; if Biyomon remained, it would become overcome by human emotions and would have run wild, like numerous Digimon had in the past. However, Masaru's battle with Biyomon was interrupted by Falcomon, and later, Mercurimon. Mercurimon overpowered the entire DATS team, and also reverted Biyomon to a Digi-Egg. Upon returning to the Digital World, Mercurimon sensed the "human's evil" inside Biyomon's egg, and not even he could contain it. It hatched, revealing Biyomon in a dazed state and having limited memories of Chika. Mercurimon tried to make him forget the human, but Biyomon digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped, eventually appearing in the real world. There, he battled DATS, and overpowered the entire team, leaving only Masaru remaining to fight. Aquilamon then became Garudamon, and defeated GeoGreymon. When not even Chika's pleas were enough to make Garudamon come to his senses, Masaru manifested his new Digi-Soul, and allowed GeoGreymon to become RiseGreymon. RiseGreymon defeated Garudamon, and returned him to a Digi-Egg. When Chika saw it, she said that she was glad that Biyomon no longer had to suffer. Later, when analyzing the DigiEgg, DATS discovered Mercurimon's signal mixed in with Biyomon's, and believed him to be responsible. Digimon Savers: Another Mission Piyomon is partner of a thief Katsura Kosaburo and main character. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Fictional birds fi:Piyomon